Pokemon Adventure Next
by shadoweevee51
Summary: What did Ruby do after going to the Battle Frontier?
1. Ruby's New Girlfriend

I was riding on my Rapadash, my pink hair blowing wildly in the wind. I was going to watch one of my close friends compete in a pokemon contest. "Hey! Shadow! Slow down!" A black-haired boy yelled.

I stopped. "What is it Red?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted you to have these." Red said, holding out a bouquet of roses.

"You know I have a boyfriend, right?" I said to him.

"Stupid Ruby." Red mumbled. "Well, Ruby's a terrible battler. Don't you want to date a true pokemon master?"

"No. I don't. Now, go ask Yellow out. I know you like her." I said, and rode away.

When I got to the contest hall, I scanned the contestants. My eyes stopped on a black-haired boy wearing a red and white hat covering his hair. He was standing next to a Mightyena. "Hey! Ruby!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Hey Sha'! Now, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Red slowed me down. So, is Sapphire here?" I asked.

"I'm right here." A brunette wearing a blue bandana said to me.

"Hey Sapphire! How has battling been going?" I asked her.

"It's going fine." Sapphire said.

"So, Ruby. You're using Nana in this contest?" I asked Ruby.

"I sure am!" Ruby said to me.

"I'm going to find a seat. Good luck." I said, kissing Ruby.

I sat down near the front row. I patiently waited till the announcer yelled, "Next up is Ruby from Littleroot Town!"

Ruby ran out on stage. "Nana! Spotlight!" Ruby yelled, throwing Nana's pokeball. "Ok! Show them your hyper beam!" Ruby yelled. Nana fired an orange beam. "Now! Dark pulse!" Ruby yelled. Nana fired a dark beam.

"And once again, Ruby has put on a stunning performance!" The announcer yelled. "And our winner is... Ruby!"

"We did it Nana!" Ruby said.

"Here is the Master Cool ribbon." The announcer said, handing Ruby a red ribbon.

After the contest was over, I ran over to Ruby. "You and Nana were great!" I said to him.

"Of course. Now, how about we have a little victory dinner?" Ruby asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Sorry Sapphire, but I'll have to cancel our training." Ruby said to Sapphire.

"It's fine." Sapphire said.

"Let's go Sha'." Ruby said.

"Bye." I said to Sapphire before walking away.

"So Sha'. I know of this real romantic place. Want to go there?" Ruby asked me.

"Ok." I said.

"Order whatever you want! It's on me!" Ruby said.

I ordered a salad and Ruby ordered Krabby meat. "So, Ruby. Can you help me train after dinner?" I asked.

"Of course. What pokemon?" He asked.

"Luvdisc. The one you gave me." I said.

"I remember when I gave you Luvdisc. Back when you graduated." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I can't believe that was three years ago." I said.

"I couldn't believe how many people liked you!" Ruby said. "But, out of all of them, you chose me. Why did you choose me Sha'?"

"Because those guys weren't as sweet as you. Most of those guys barely even knew me. But you knew me ever since I started travelling in the Hoenn." I said. "And I bet none of them have ever competed in a pokemon contest!"

After dinner, we walked to the Sootopolis Gym. "I'll ask Juan and Wallace if we can train here." Ruby said. "Be right back."

He returned rather quickly. "What did they say?" I asked.

"They said to stay and train for as long as we like." Ruby said. "Now, let's see Luvdisc."

"Ok. Luvdisc! Spotlight!" I yelled, throwing Luvdisc's pokeball into the water.

"Luvdisc. Luv." Luvdisc said.

"Sha', I think you raise pokemon better than me." Ruby said. "Now, show me a water pulse and sweet kiss combo."

"Ok. Luvdisc! Sweet kiss then bubblebeam!" I yelled. Luvdisc fired a bunch of bubbles with hearts in them.

"Good! Now how about freezing them with ice beam?" Ruby suggested.

"Freeze them with ice beam!" I yelled. "Now, break them with hydro pump!"

Sparkles burst around me. Ruby started clapping. "That was beautiful Sha'! I would have never thought of that combination!" Ruby said. "I don't think you need any more training!"

"Ok. Oh wait! Stop by sometime! I'm staying at the pokemon center." I said and walked away.


	2. Sapphire's Jealousy

"Shadow," Nurse Joy said, "there is someone here to see you. Her name is Sapphire."

_Sapphire? Why is she here? _I thought. "Bring he in." I said.

Sapphire walked in. "Hey Shadow." She said.

"Hey Sapphire! So, why do you want to see me?" I said.

"It's about Ruby." She said.

"What! Is he hurt?" I yelled.

"No. It's about you and Ruby. You have to break up with him." She said.

"Why should I? He's the perfect guy for me." I asked.

"Well, he's been talking about proposing to you." Sapphire said.

"That would be great!" I said.

"But, I think I would be a better wife." Sapphire said.

"But you two are complete opposites! You like battling and Ruby likes contests! It would never work!" I laughed.

"I'm serious. Now, if you don't break up with Ruby by the day he proposes, I will hurt you." She said. "See you!"

"See... you." I said as she walked away.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Ruby was going to propose? I couldn't believe it. We've only been together for one year. It's too soon!

The next morning, Nurse Joy came in. "Ruby's here to see you." She said.

Ruby walked in. "Hey Sha'!" He said.

"Hey Ruby! So, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course Sha'! Now, what's bothering you?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

I looked into his ruby-red eyes. "Sapphire visited me last night. She said that I need to break up with you. What do I do Ruby?" I cried.

"Don't worry Sha'. I will talk to her. Now, want to train a little?" He asked.

"Of course." I said and we walked out to the battlefield.

"Beautifly! Spotlight!" I yelled and throwed out Beautifly's pokeball.

"Your Beautifly is just as lovely as you are Sha'." Ruby said.

"Why thank you." I said.

"Now, it's my turn. Kiki! Spotlight!" Ruby yelled and sent out his delcatty.

"Kiki is as cute as ever!" I said.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"Now, let's try this. Kiki, attract! Then use thunderbolt!" Ruby yelled as Kiki shot out electrified hearts.

"Now, Beautifly, use attract and then use gust!" I yelled as pink sparkles burst around me.

"Great job Sha'! I think you're ready to enter a real contest! How about we team up in tonight's tag team contest?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" I asked.

"It's in the Slateport City contest hall." Ruby said.

"I'm going to call the other Dex holders." I said.

"Ok. Bye." Ruby said.

I picked up the video phone. I dialed Red's number. "Hey Red! Can you come see me tonight at the Slateport City contest hall?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you tonight!" He said as he hung up.

Next I dialed Yellow's number. "Hey Yellow!" I said.

"Hey Shadow! Did you ask Red to ask me out?" Yellow asked me.

"Yes. So, can you come to the Slateport City contest hall tonight?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said as she hung up.

After that I dialed Emerald's number. "Wait a second Shadow." Emerald said. In the background, you could hear him moving a stool. He finally appeared on-screen. "So, what is it Shadow?"

"Emerald, can you come to the Slateport City contest hall tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me get my platform shoes." He said as he hung up.

"That's everyone! Oh wait! Wally!" I said as I quickly dialed up his number.

"Shadow? What is it?" Wally asked.

"Well, can you come to the Slateport City contest hall tonight?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said and hung up.

"That's everyone!" I said.


End file.
